Backward
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Ritsu ha descubierto sus sentimientos por la bajista de la banda y mejor amiga de la infancia. Consciente de eso intentará lidiar con ellos mientras comparte sus últimos días de escuela junto a sus compañeras de club.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, nuevamente yo trayendo un fic Mio x Ritsu, mi OTP en K-on. No manejo mucho la narrativa en tercera persona y a decir verdad me siento un tanto incómoda haciéndola, pero creo que la historia avanzará mejor así. Tal vez no lo sepáis, pero llevo años intentando escribir este fanfic. Tenía la idea y creo si lo publico voy a presionarme a hacerlo avanzar. Espero y os agrade.

 **Disclaimer:** K-on no me pertenece. De ser así hace mucho el Mitsu hubiera sido canon (?

* * *

— ¡Ritsu! –un golpe fue plantado en el hombro de la mencionada- ¿Estás escuchándome?

—Ouch—. Nuevamente la castaña estaba distraída, su mejor amiga venía hablándole un buen rato y ella no había estado prestando atención. No porque quisiera, había algo que estaba acosando sus pensamientos ya un buen tiempo y no sabía cómo tratarlo. Su compañera le dedicó un gesto de inconformidad por su falta de respuesta y prosiguió su camino a la escuela, Ritsu la siguió por atrás. _«Es probable que esté enojada conmigo_ », pensaba mientras frotaba un poco el brazo que había sido dañado.

Ritsu saludó a sus compañeras al entrar al salón. La alegre y algo perezosa guitarrista, sorprendentemente llegando temprano, fue la primera en abordarla, seguida por la rubia de cabellera larga. Mio también las había saludado al llegar y ahora se encontraba en su asiento alistando los cursos de la primera hora. La baterista se acercó a su mejor para preguntarle si realmente se había enfadado por lo de la mañana, pero antes de hablarle ella la interrumpió.

— No voy a prestarte los deberes -se adelantó a decir–.

— No, no iba a pedirte eso

— Pues entonces ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto curiosa Mio, girando el rostro hacia su compañera.

— Es solo que creí que estabas enfadada por lo de la mañana, ya sabes, estoy un poco agotad. No he estado descansando bien con esto de los exámenes para la universidad —Ritsu suspiró pesadamente, al instante sujetó su cabeza y exclamó— Arggghh! ¿¡Por qué debe ser tan complicadas las preguntas!?

— Se supone que son preguntas de todo lo que deberías haber aprendido en los últimos años de escuela. —reprendió Mio a su baterista mientras observaba de manera reprochable su conducta—. Es algo muy típico de ti, así que no hay problema.

Tras decir esto Mio le ofreció una sonrisa pacificadora. La castaña pudo sentir como sus mejillas habían empezado a arder un poco. Aunque podría considerarse ofensivo el comentario, la sonrisa de su mejor amiga había disipado esa idea, su sonrisa era de todo menos ofensiva. La mayoría de tiempo Ritsu miraba el lado enfadado o asustadizo de Mio, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que la veía sonreír. No era muy difícil de lograr, solo que la baterista prefiere evitar ese tipo de reacción en ella al ver a su amiga sonreír. Últimamente no ha sabido cómo lidiar con eso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ritsu?

— E-eh, no no, no pasa nada… Es decir ¿A qué te refieres con que es algo muy típico de mí? –decía la castaña mostrando falsa indignación-.

— Solo no espero que llegues a mi casa un día antes del examen a pedirme ayuda con algún tema –mientras decía esto, alcanzaba un pequeño cuaderno a su mejor amiga—, que no voy a abrirte la puerta.

— Esto es… -Ritsu cogió el cuaderno con la expresión de sorpresa un tanto descolocada en su rostro.

— Deberías dejar de ver conciertos cuando llevas deberes. Me lo dijiste ayer, así que asumí que no has hecho nada para hoy —suspiró, ahora un tanto resignada— Eso también es típico de ti.

Otra sonrisa pacificadora. La profesora Yamanaka ingresó al salón, Mio enderezó su posición y Ritsu fue a ocupar su asiento en la fila de adelante. El día pasó con la misma duración de siempre hasta la última hora, en la cual después que la profesora del último curso abandonara el salón la presidenta del consejo se dirigió al frente del salón. –Atención chicas, tengo un comunicado que darles-, dijo Nodoka con su ya clásica voz calmada. Ritsu y el resto se encontraban de salida hacia el club así que se detuvieron un instante a escuchar a la mejor amiga de Yui.

— Como sabrán, nuestra graduación esta próxima y con ella también el baile. El consejo está trabajando en los preparativos para ambas fechas, así que esperamos contar con todas ustedes para dicha ocasión. Cualquier consulta o inconveniente pueden conversarlo con la comisión o directamente conmigo. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención—.

Al terminar el anuncio los murmullos entre las chicas del aula se hicieron presentes. Algunas planeaban su viaje de graduación, otras conversaban sobre el color de vestido que llevarían ese día, también se escuchaba conversaciones sobre la universidad y lo que se vendría después de la preparatoria. Las chicas del club de música ligera habían abandonado el aula y se dirigían al salón de música, Ritsu y Mio venían discutiendo algo, por lo que aceleraron el paso inconscientemente dejando a Yui y Mugi atrás, quienes preferían no interrumpirlas. Esto último idea de Mugi, quien decía que ambas despedían un aura de complicidad durante aquellas riñas.

Mientras Yui trataba de entender las palabras de la tecladista se cruzaron con la pequeña kouhai que también iba rumbo al club.

— Voy tarde al salón —dijo Azusa mientras hacia una reverencia—. Lo siento, hoy me tocaba limpieza en el aula y Jun no dejaba de jugar con la escoba imaginando que era un bajo

— Hahahahahaha, eso suena divertido —respondió Mugi mientras reía—. No te preocupes, de todas formas nosotras también vamos tarde al salón

— ¡Aaaaaazu-nyan! —se abalanzó la castaña de ganchos amarillos sobre la pequeña de coletas, frotando su rostro con una de sus mejillas—. Vendrás con nosotras al baile, ¿Verdad?

— Yui-senpai, le he dicho que deje de hacer eso —decía mientras intentaba separarse del abrazo sofocante de su senpai—. Por cierto, ¿De qué baile hablan?

— Nuestro baile de graduación —volvió a contestar amablemente Mugi.

Mientras Mugi y Yui le explicaban a Azusa el anuncio que les había dado Nodoka, Ritsu y Mio habían llegado ya al salón. Mio se adelantó a sacar su bajo del estuche mientras Ritsu se limitó a observarla apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

— Danos un suspiro, las clases acaban de terminar. Tomemos algo de té y hablemos del baile –Ritsu ingresó al salón de modo holgazán, lanzándose al sillón con lo último dicho.

— El festival de la escuela llegará pronto y también los exámenes de admisión, si dejamos todo para el final vamos a saturarnos de responsabilidades. Además —añadió Mio mientras acomodaba la correa del bajo tras su cabellera— el baile no es algo que tenga demasiada importancia.

— Uhmmm –la castaña ladeó su cabeza unos instantes, tratando de entender el punto de vista de su amiga- sí, de repente tienes razón.

Ritsu observó a su amiga mientras ejecutaba algunas lineas con el bajo y se unió con algunos golpes de batería. Crearon una melodía bastante uniforme que llegó a gustarle a ambas. _«Tal y como en los viejos tiempos»_ soltó la castaña en un suspiro mientras veía a su amiga apuntar las notas en su libreta.

Después de una larga charla sobre temas random y una pequeña práctica (esta última por órdenes de Mio) las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Ritsu acompañaba a su mejor amiga a paso lento, como si no quisiese llegar a su destino. Era probable que la castaña tuviese muchos pensamientos en la cabeza sobre un par de emociones que habían empezado a salirse de control. ¿Hace cuánto que las viene trayendo? Trazó una pequeña línea de tiempo en su mente recordando cuando empezó a sentirlas.

Repitiendo la escena de la mañana, su mejor amiga volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos con un golpe en la cabeza.

— En serio, no sé qué pasa contigo hoy.

— ¿Podrías intentar llamar mi atención de una manera menos dolorosa? —se quejaba Ritsu con un pequeño puchero en el rostro.

— Te lo has buscado sola —Respondió Mio, quien se había detenido frente a ella—. Es un poco extraño viniendo de ti. Es decir, sé que eres distraída y todo eso, pero hoy lo estás más que lo usual ¿Está todo bien?

Ritsu titubeó unos instantes antes de responder. Su rostro se había encendido tras las palabras de Mio, especialmente sus últimas palabras ¿Está todo bien? ¿Realmente lo estaba?

— Sabes, no es bueno estresarse tanto —masculló la pelinegra al ver que su amiga no le respondía—. Creo que todas estamos un poco estresadas ante la idea de lo que se nos viene adelante, pero no debemos pensar demasiado en ello.

— Si, creo que tienes razón. De cualquier manera sé que no podrás negarte a ayudarme con los exámenes para la universidad, así que no me preocuparé tanto —dijo Ritsu, mostrándole su lengua a Mio y riendo por el comentario— Siempre he confiado en tus repasos de último minuto.

— ¡De esa manera solo lograrás que yo me estrese! —reclamaba Mio haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

Ambas amigas continuaron el camino a sus hogares. Al llegar, Ritsu se dirigió a su habitación. Oyó la voz de su mamá llamándola para el almuerzo pero no tenía ganas de comer, los pastelillos de Mugi habían logrado saciar su hambre por el momento. Tras recostarse en su cama alzó la mano hasta coger una pequeña caja ubicada en la cabecera, la abrió y extrajo una hoja doblada en cuatro. La observó unos instantes antes de extenderla y leer su contenido. Lo conocía de memoria.

« _No importa que tan fríos sean los días de invierno, soy feliz._

 _Cuando veo tu blanco aliento al correr pienso que tu cabello con la diadema te queda muy bien._

 _Pero quiero verte con el flequillo hacia abajo.»_

 **[Inicio flashback]**

Una mueca de incertidumbre se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña mientras leía la nota que había encontrado en su buzón al llegar de la escuela. Giro hacía ambos lados la cabeza buscando si alguien, probablemente el autor del escrito, se hallaba cerca. Incluso consideró que podría tratarse de alguna broma jugada por su hermano, pero parecía no ser algo propio de él. Tampoco podía tratarse de una confusión de buzón, el pequeño verso parecía estar dirigido inconfundiblemente a ella.

 _«Pero ¿Quién?»_

Ese pequeño escrito trajo distraída a Ritsu un par de días hasta que su mejor amiga terminó por confesarle que ella había sido la autora del mensaje. Al inicio la castaña reaccionó impulsivamente zarandeando a Mio por ser quien le causó terribles dolores de cabeza durante los últimos días. La pelinegra se excusó diciendo que era la siguiente canción que estaba preparando para la banda, cosa que la castaña se negó a aceptar como tal alegando que era demasiado cursi.

Camino a casa ambas venían en silencio. Ritsu no podía dejar de repetir mentalmente el verso mientras imaginaba a Mio escribiéndolo.

— Oye Mio —habló con algo de esfuerzo la castaña— Estaba preguntándome sobre esa letra… Sabes, a veces escribes cosas cursis que me causan escozor, pero en esta ocasión creo que te pasaste un poco… Es decir ¿En qué rayos pensabas mientras la escribías?

Ritsu silenció su reclamo unos instantes. Bajo algún motivo había empezado a sofocarse al tiempo que su corazón parecía haberse agitado momentáneamente. Sintió algo de nervios al continuar hablando, así que evitó el contacto visual con su compañera y solo traía la cabeza hacia abajo.

— Más aún, ¿No podías haber buscado otra manera de hacérmela llegar? Mis padres pudieron haberla encontrado antes que yo. Y eso hubiera sido un problema… Ya sabes… Creí por un instante que se trataba de otra cosa… No lo sé… ¿Una carta de am-

Volvió a silenciarse. Observó de reojo a su compañera, caminaba tranquila tarareando la canción que su reproductor de mp3 traía en esos momentos. Ritsu no había notado esto último ya que, aparte de los audífonos, Mio traía protectores de oídos para protegerse del frio.

Al notar que su amiga la estaba mirando Mio bajó sus protectores y se retiró uno de los audífonos del oído.

— Discúlpame, traía los audífonos puestos. ¿Me decías algo?

El rostro de la castaña se tiño de carmesí. Mio se había quedado observándola. Ritsu sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos repentinos intentando decir algo casual sin hacer tropezar sus palabras.

— Eres cruel, Mio-chuwan —fingió estar dolida mientras su compañera solo bufó un poco por el reclamo—. Te preguntaba sobre si has logrado componer algo hoy.

Mio le habló sobre su, nada reconfortante, día en la playa. Ritsu solo escuchó. Ella no ha mencionado nada sobre el incidente de la carta. Tal vez y solo sea un malentendido. En fin, Mio no le estaba prestando atención a ese detalle, así que Ritsu decidió hacer lo mismo y se unió a la conversación narrándole sobre el día de invierno que había pasado.

 **[Fin flashback]**

Con el rostro oculto por el papel Ritsu intentaba dominar nuevamente sus sentimientos. Cometió un error al ignorar el contenido de la carta. Quizá si no hubiera sentido esa pequeña agitación interior hubiera logrado hablar. Agitación que había crecido con el paso del tiempo y ahora se le hacía un poco difícil de controlar.

Los pensamientos posteriores a la carta y su exposición a las constantes releídas que le hacía habían logrado que Ritsu reconociese que guardaba sentimientos por Mio. Y no se trataba del afecto amical que siempre le había tenido.

Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Primero agradecer los reviews que me habéis enviado, me alegra saber que aún hay personas que aman este ship tanto como yo ¡Gracias!

Y pues traje otro capítulo. Quisiera acotar que en la mayoría de capítulos incluiré flashbacks, esto para comprender la evolución que han tenido los sentimientos que Ritsu acaba de descubrir en ella. Haré referencias a canciones constantemente, todas ellas parte del setlist de HTT, por si deseáis escucharlas.

Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y pues nada ¡Arriba los Mitsulovers! 3

 **Disclaimer:** K-on! no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera habido 3ra temporada :c

* * *

— Las letras de Mio son siempre tan bonitas.

Yui leía la nueva canción junto al resto de la banda, todas excepto Ritsu, que se negaba a leer la redacción de su amiga. Sabía que estaría sobrecargada de dulzura y ese sentimiento empalagoso que suele incluir Mio en sus canciones, no quería terminar con escozor por toda esa cursilería.

Mio miraba hacía un lado algo avergonzada. Desde la ocasión en la que se quedaron sin salón de música acordaron trabajar en la creación de algunas letras. Todas habían aportado, aunque a su manera, distintas composiciones. Yui había dejado de leer el poema de Mio para hablar de sus canciones, aunque "Gohan wa okazu" no había convencido del todo, todas vieron el empeño que le puso la juguetona guitarrista así que la incluyeron junto a "U&I", esa última considerada la obra maestra de la castaña. Parecía que las letras románticas de Mio la habían inspirado un poco.

Ritsu recordó cuando Mio presentó "Pure pure heart", unos cuantos días antes del evento que planeaban hacer para su club de fans.

 **[Inicio flashback]**

— Vamos, Mio, es tu canción. No debería avergonzarte leerla

— Pe-pero… Es que…

— ¡Vamos, Mio-chan, queremos escucharla!

— ¡Las canciones de Mio-senpai siempre son muy hermosas!

— ¿E-en serio lo crees, Azusa?

— Vamos, apresúrate si no quieres que lo lea yo —dijo Sawako sensei mientras hacía el ademán de levantarse de su asiento.

—¡CLA-CLARO QUE NO!— Gritó la bajista mientras abrazaba su letra contra el pecho. Las chicas trataron de guardar algo de calma para que la bajista se animara a leer su creación. Azusa, Tsumugi y Yui se quedaron cerca de Mio, mientras Sawako y Ritsu aún permanecían en la mesa bebiendo té. Mio entendió que no tenía escapatoria y debía leer su canción en voz alta. Con algo de vergüenza aclaró su garganta y procedió a la lectura de la letra.

 _«Hay muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza, temo que podrían desbordarse así que me pondré mis audífonos_

 _¡No detengas la música!_

 _Soy honesta cuando deseo algo, soy honesta cuando deseo hacer algo, pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo decir honestamente_

 _¡No puedo detener los latidos del corazón!_

 _De repente llegó la oportunidad, no sabía que vive por donde vivo ¡Inflación! El globo en mi corazón explota y me manda a volar, ahora viaja con el viento y vuela lejos._

 _¡Vuela lejos, hacia donde se encuentra mi puro corazón!_

 _Yo no tendré miedo si tú lo aceptas, pero cuando mis sentimientos atravesaron la atmósfera no te pude ver más, estabas al otro lado de la calle_

 _¡No me importa!»_

Ritsu se quedó enmudecida ante la letra. Al principio, cuando Mio empezó a escribir las canciones, creía que las letras empalagosas sobre amor eran cosa de la mimada niñez que había tenido junto al trato de princesa que le daban sus padres. Pero conforme aumentaban estas la castaña comenzó a preguntarse si realmente esas letras estaban dirigidas hacia alguien ¿De quién podría tratarse? Una parte de ella quería creer que, tal vez, existiría la posibilidad de que alguna de esas letras fuera para ella ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tal si Mio, tras tantos años de amistad, también había desarrollado sentimientos por ella?

—Cielos, Mio-chan parece estar muy inspirada a la hora de escribir esas letras. No me extrañaría que guste de algún chico, quizás alguno cruzó su camino rumbo a la escuela— comentaba Sawako mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

El comentario, aunque no tan alto como para ser escuchado por las chicas, si sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eco en la mente de Ritsu.

Mio continuaba con la lectura de su canción:

 _«Ya sabes, "tal vez una canción honesta con palabras llenas de amor sea el mejor camino_ _"_ _, casualmente murmullo mientras camino sola ¡No detengas la música!_

 _"Una melodía más dulce que el algodón de azúcar y un ritmo más caliente que los fuegos artificiales. Después de todo solo puedo decir que me gustan las canciones así"_

 _¡No puedo detener los latidos de mi corazón! Un problema llega, tal vez has oído lo que murmuraba._

 _¡Oh, no! Por primera vez nuestros ojos se encuentran._

 _Estoy contenta, pero avergonzada._

 _Estoy a punto de salir corriendo ¿Qué debería hacer?»_

En la cabeza de Ritsu se atravesaron las veces en las que Mio había pasado por la casa de la castaña para ir juntas a la escuela y esta no había estado lista. La pelinegra esperaba por ella en algunas ocasiones, otras solo la reprendía por no estar lista y seguía su camino. Tal vez conoció a alguien rumbo a la escuela una de esas tantas veces. Ritsu empezó a maldecirse por lo floja que suele ser en las mañanas.

 _«¡Huir! Correr estremecida hacia mi puro corazón._

 _En lo alto del cielo despejado están naciendo mis sentimientos entre nubes._

 _Quiero ir tras de ti, pero la luz del semáforo está en rojo ¡No me importa!_

 _Ah, subiré el volumen para buscar esas sensaciones palpitantes en mi corazón._

 _Tengo la sensación que nos vamos a conocer aquí de nuevo muchas veces»_

— ¿Creen que podríamos tocar esa canción en la reunión del club de fans de Mio-chan? —Preguntaba alegremente la castaña de ganchos amarillos.

— Estoy segura que a Sokabe senpai le encantaría escuchar las nuevas composiciones de Mio-chan —Sonreía Mugi-chan ante la idea.

— A Sokabe senpai y al resto de miembros también —agregaba Azusa.

— Y bien ¿Qué opina la presidenta?

Tras las palabras de Sawako las 4 chicas restantes voltearon para ver a Ritsu. Esta aún estaba observando a Mio mientras sus pensamientos se negaban a creer que sus versos podrían tener dueño.

 _Estoy segura que me lo hubiera comentado._

— ¿Comentarte qué, Ritsu? —Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra al ver que su amiga traía puestos los ojos sobre ella.

— Eh-Ehhhh… Comentarme que… Pues… ¿¡En que momento escribiste la canción!? Creí que estarías ocupada estudiando para los exámenes.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, siempre puedo relajarme un poco entre lección y lección. Además, yo estudio todos los días, tal vez seas tú quien deba preocuparse por eso.

— ¡Ricchan, Ricchan! —interrumpió Yui, nadie sabe si oportuna o inoportunamente— ¿Verdad que podemos tocar esta canción para el evento de Mio-chan? ¿Verdad?

Ritsu observó a Yui un instante y después volvió su mirada a Mio, quien también esperaba el veredicto sujetando aquel poema entre sus manos. Las demás chicas sintieron a la castaña vacilar unos instantes antes de dar su respuesta.

— Bueno, creo que esta canción podría agradar más que las letras sobre comida de Yui.

— ¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué tiene de malo cantar sobre la comida? –reclamaba la castaña oscura mientras hacía su puchero clásico.

La conversación cambió el rumbo y todas se sentaron a tomar el té y discutir sobre el evento. Camino a casa Ritsu notó algo distraída a Mio, quien al llegar al cruce entre su calle y el de la baterista le dijo que debía adelantarse, que no hacía falta que la acompañe a casa, se despidió y continuó su camino. Ritsu pensó seguirla, pero el solo imaginar que Mio ya gustaba de alguien le incomodaba. Tal vez ella solo estaba pensando demasiado, Mio era su mejor amiga, de suceder un acontecimiento como tal la primera en saberlo sería la castaña, casi por ley. Ritsu trató de calmarse con esa idea y se fue camino a casa.

 **[Fin flashback]**

Aquello que requirió la atención de la pelinegra en ese momento fue la iniciativa que le había surgido de querer componer algo para sus fans. Aunque la castaña admitió que el poema había sido demasiado para ellas al no poderle seguir el ritmo, la sugirió como nueva composición para la banda para no "echar a perder" la letra. Mio aceptó y así surgió "Tokimeki Sugar".

"Girls in Wonderland" era la canción que Mio había presentado en esta ocasión en colaboración de Tsumugi. La canción gustó a ambas guitarristas, quienes inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar con los arreglos. Ritsu suspiro para sus adentros, al menos esta canción no era del todo romántica como las anteriores. Desde aquella ocasión la idea se había quedado en la cabeza de la castaña y cada cierto tiempo se cruzaba por sus pensamientos. Miraba a su pelinegra y se negaba a imaginarla junto a alguien más que no fuera ella, después de todo siempre habían sido solo ellas dos.

Camino a casa después de la escuela, la bajista inicio la conversación.

— Oye, Ritsu, te he notado bastante distraída últimamente.

— Es solo un poco de cansancio.

— No entiendo que es lo que podría estresarte tanto.

— E-Este… Verás… —tartamudeó nerviosa la baterista—. Ya sabes, esto del festival escolar y las reuniones de clubes con el consejo estudiantil a las que debo asistir, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ello aún y me resultan un tanto tediosas.

— Eso es algo bastante predecible en ti. Sueles olvidar constantemente las solicitudes que debemos enviar al consejo, incluidas reuniones importantes, como la del aire acondicionado. No deberías quejarte mucho, gran parte de ese trabajo lo ha hecho Nodoka —reprendía Mio a su presidenta—. Es probable que el club ni si quiera existiera si no fuera por ella.

— ¿Gracias? —contestó sarcásticamente Ritsu—. Una no puede tener cabeza para tantas cosas.

— Yo no veo que Nodoka se haga mucho problema entre el consejo y el estar detrás de nosotras. Sin contar que ayuda a Yui con sus deberes y también…—

— ¡Pues tal vez debamos hacer de ella la nueva presidenta del club de música ligera! ¿Qué te parece? —respondió la castaña un poco irritada—. Tal vez ella pueda hacerse cargo mejor que yo.

— Yo nunca dije eso, Ritsu —replicó la pelinegra, quien tomó un pequeño suspiro y se explicó mejor—. Me gustaría que fueras más atenta con las cosas que son importantes, pero nunca dije que Nodoka fuera mejor que tú. Sin ti el club no existiría, fuiste tú quien nos reunió a todas y eso es algo que siempre llevo presente, por eso me gustaría que le prestaras la atención debida.

Ritsu avanzó en silencio. La personalidad explosiva y enérgica de la baterista a veces suele funcionar como autodefensa frente a cosas de las cuales ella no se siente segura. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Mio tenía razón en todo lo que llevaban hablando, ya ni sabía a ciencia cierta porque se había exasperado.

— Sabes, si te sientes estresada solo dímelo y la próxima reunión podría asistir por ti —añadió Mio, trayendo la atención de Ritsu de vuelta a la conversación—. No creo que tengamos problemas al respecto.

— S-si, supongo que podría funcionar —respondió la castaña, un tanto vacilante.

— Solo no te fuerces demasiado —dicho esto, la pelinegra posicionó su manos sobre la cabeza de Ritsu, quitándole la diadema amarilla que, a su vez, soltaba el rebelde fleco de la castaña. Una vez abajo sacudió su mano entre los cabellos de Ritsu, despeinándolos un poco—. No quisiera que vuelvas a enfermarte, como el año pasado.

Y sonrió, como quien recuerda una experiencia agradable. Ritsu sintió como si su corazón estuviera haciendo un solo de batería. Su piel rápidamente empezó a teñirse carmesí y ella lo estaba notando, por lo que ocultó más su rostro entre los cabellos al mismo tiempo que intentaba decir algo característico de su personalidad enérgica para salir de la situación.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó, mientras le arrebataba la diadema amarilla a su amiga-. Después de todo nadie podría reemplazarme sobre el escenario ¡La gran Ritsu no lo permitiría!

— Estoy segura que Yui estaría más que animada a intentarlo.

— No creo que Azusa le deje si quiera sujetar las baquetas.

— Aunque Yui aprende demasiado rápido en realidad.

— ¿Y tú crees que lo logre?

Ambas rieron ante la idea de su perezosa amiga intentando mantener el compás en "Fuwa fuwa time", quien en su imaginación se detenía segundos después de haber empezado suplicando por algún bocadillo con la excusa de necesitar "energía extra".

Antes de despedirse Mio le entregó los arreglos de la canción que había compuesto con Tsumugi. Al llegar a casa Ritsu sacó las hojas para estudiarlas, sin embargo no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre la discusión que había tenido con su amiga. No había sido su intención reñir con ella, el que mencionara a Nodoka la incomodó y cuando la comparó terminó por molestarse. Tal vez no era para tanto, fue una reacción repentina que apareció contra su voluntad ¿Acaso esa sensación tenía nombre?

 _Celos._

Ritsu se sonrojó ante la idea de haberse puesto celosa. No era la primera vez que lo experimentaba (y claro, no la primera persona que los ocasionaba). Solo que en esta nueva ocasión dolía.

Quizás un poco más que antes.

Tras el evento que prepararon para el club de fans de Mio, Ritsu por primera vez sintió que la formación de dicho club le molestaba tanto como a Mio, aunque por diferentes razones. Mio, claro, porque se sentía demasiado avergonzada al pensar en todas aquellas personas que la admiraban y andaban muy al pendiente de ella. Ritsu, sin embargo, se había empezado a incomodar por toda esa atención que le prestaban las admiradoras a la pelinegra. No porque no se lo mereciera, es decir, Mio es la definición actual de lo que podría considerarse una estudiante modelo: inteligente, hábil, talentosa. Destacaba en los estudios de manera impecable, tanto como para haber solicitado una recomendación en su cuestionario vocacional y que haya sido aceptado. La pelinegra también poseía habilidades para la literatura y la música ¿Cómo olvidar aquella composición de la primaria por el cual Mio fue premiada? Y ni hablar de la música, el tiempo que le tomó dominar el bajo fue realmente corto, como si el talento lo hubiese tenido siempre, solo faltándole descubrirlo.

Sumándose a tan extensa descripción sobre sus capacidades Mio era poseedora de una belleza inigualable. Desde el color de sus ojos, el largo de su cabellera, el color de su piel, su figura… ¡Todo! Todo era asombroso en ella.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Ritsu se encontró abrazando fuertemente una almohada contra su pecho que se había agitado de sobremanera. La sensación era cálida, podía sentirlo arder por dentro, pero también dolía. Entonces tuvo deseos de ver a Mio ahí sentada haciendo los deberes, practicando con su bajo, leyendo alguna novela o solo recostada junto a ella hablando de cosas sin sentido. Pero ahí, con ella, junto a ella.

 _¡Ah! No puedo creerlo._

Cursi. Eso había sonado terriblemente cursi.

Ritsu escondió su rostro en la almohada que aún reposaba en su pecho, tal vez escondiéndose de sus propios sentimientos. Aunque sabía que no tenía donde ocultarse.

Ni por cuanto tiempo podría ocultarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Os debo una disculpa por haberos hecho esperar. Entre unos asuntos que atender de la universidad y un pequeño trabajo que he conseguido no me he dado tiempo. He logrado comprar un celular nuevo (en comparación al anterior que llevaba) por lo que no me será imprescindible contar con el portátil para continuar escribiendo, puedo avanzar mientras estoy de descanso en la oficina y así actualizar con más rapidez.

Gracias por los reviews, me llena de emoción el ver que no le habéis perdido fe a la historia. En verdad lamento la demora.

Y nada, Mitsu para todos.

 **Disclaimer:** K-on no me pertenece, así que nunca sabremos si cumplieron su sueño de llegar al Budokan :c

* * *

Era imposible.

Para dos personas como ella y Mio el interpretar a los protagonistas de la obra teatral para la clase estaba fuera de su concepción.

 _«Si Mio-chan es Romeo, entonces Julieta tiene que ser Ricchan.»_

 _«¡Estoy de acuerdo!»_

 _«Después de todo son amigas ¿Verdad?»_

 _«¡Ve a protegerla!»_

Fueron los comentarios que recibieron de parte de sus compañeras de salón, ninguno de ellos precisamente motivador. Incluso pareciese que las tomaran por comediantes.

 _De hecho, creo que lo hacen._

Había sido un día realmente pesado, una cosa caía sobre otra y a la castaña le estaba costando asimilar todo al mismo tiempo. Recordó haberse mofado brevemente de la suerte que llevó su mejor amiga al ser elegida para el papel principal, segundos después se encontraba objetando su participación en la obra como la otra protagonista. Como si fuera cosa del destino Mugi ya estaba preparándoles el guión. Sucedió lo primero que tenía previsto, Mio entró en crisis y se sumergió en un estado de negación que incluso Azusa lo consideró alarmante. Lo segundo, pues, que descubrieron que ambas eran incompatibles con el personaje que debían interpretar. Incluso con la idea que tuvo Yui de cambiar un poco su actitud no lograron avanzar mucho salvo sentirse avergonzadas de si mismas. La castaña había decidido que era suficiente, si este era su reto entonces lo iba a afrontar cara a cara y si era necesario iba a llevarse a rastras a la pelinegra en esa decisión.

Tras una larga práctica, varios intentos de imitación y muchas burlas de parte de Mio y Satoshi hacía la Julieta de la castaña, se encontraban ambas chicas en la habitación de Ritsu recostadas sobre la cama con signos de no querer pensar en nada por el momento. La baterista suspiró pesadamente, tenían el guión aprendido y ahora solo debían encontrar la manera de lograr interpretar al personaje que se les había asignado.

 _Aunque podrían habernos ahorrado el trabajo desde el inicio si nos hubieran dejado cambiar de papeles._

Ritsu sabía que ese pensamiento no involucraba la interpretación de su compañera. Mio es de las personas que se presionan a si mismas cuando la situación es un tanto complicada de manejar hasta que logran adaptarse, así que no dudaba que la pelinegra conseguiría acomodarse al papel.

Pero, vamos ¿Ella de Julieta? Parecía ser algo totalmente fuera de contexto.

La mayor parte del tiempo la castaña siempre se mostraba enérgica, inquieta e impulsiva, con el comportamiento promedio de un niño. Ciertamente esto no le molestaba a la castaña y tampoco a la pelinegra.

A pesar que ellas nunca lo establecieron, era claro que cada vez que Mio necesitaba soporte recurría indudablemente a la castaña. Ritsu había perdido la cuenta de todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales la bajista había solicitado su presencia para diferentes motivos, algunos bastantes triviales incluso.

Siempre había sido así desde que lo recordaba.

 **[Inicio flashback]**

— ¡RITSU! —una pequeña niña gritaba desde una esquina del área de juegos dentro de un pequeño parque.

— Mio, es solo una pequeña lagartija, no va a hacerte daño —una niña de diadema naranja habló con toda la calma del mundo

— ¡NO LA AGARRES! ¡PUEDE LASTIMARTE! —la pequeña de cabellera negra se encogía cada vez más en su rincón.

— Vamos, no va a suceder eso —dijo la niña de diadema mientras levantaba al animal del suelo, mostrándoselo a su amiga— ¿Lo ves?

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Mio abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza mientras unas pequeñas gotas amenazaron con abandonar su pequeño rostro, haciendo sentir culpable a la castaña.

— Tranquila, tranquila —dijo mientras apartaba al pequeño animal— Iré a dejarlo del otro lado del parque para que no te moleste.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hasta el otro borde del área para ubicar al animalito en algún arbusto. Se le quedo mirando unos instantes mientras lo posicionaba en una rama.

— No te sientas culpable, pequeña lagartija, Mio siempre es así —le hablaba al pequeño animal— Pero no te preocupes, ella no te haría daño nunca, quizás solo le falte conocerte más para descubrir que pueden ser buenos amigos.

La pequeña sonreía hacia sus adentros, sentía que la lagartija había comprendido la situación y todo estaba tranquilo ahora. Cuando se encontraba dispuesta a volver con su amiga unos niños la abordaron momentáneamente.

— Hemos visto que traías una lagartija contigo —la abordó casi directamente uno.

— Si —contestó Ritsu sin mucho compromiso— la he dejado en el arbusto para que no asuste a mi amiga.

— ¡Genial! ¡Aquí está! —exclamó uno de los niños quien había encontrado a la lagartija.

Ritsu no entendió bien que pasaba cuando uno de ellos sujeto al animal y se lo llevó, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Pensó en no darle importancia hasta que ese pequeño grupo se juntó con unos más, el niño que llevaba a la lagartija se la entregó al más alto del grupo, quien la sujeto por la cola y grito.

— ¡EL PRIMERO EN DARLE GANA!

Dicho esto, lanzó al animal lo más lejos que pudo. Ritsu miró aterrorizada como todo tomaron la piedra más cercana y tomaron posición para lanzarla a ver quién le atinaba.

La castaña no lo dudo dos veces y corrió hacia el pequeño animal, que había empezado a correr sorteando los proyectiles que le lanzaban y buscando donde refugiarse. Ritsu logró alcanzarlo, sujetándolo nuevamente y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces niña!? —uno de los niños se acercó amenazante a la castaña.

— ¡Él no les ha hecho nada! —increpó esta.

— ¡Solo estamos jugando, no íbamos a hacerle nada! —protestó otro niño.

— ¡Pueden hacerle daño con esas piedras!

— Tu eres una niña, las niñas deben jugar con muñecas, no con lagartijas —objetó un niño más.

— Con lo que yo juegue es problema mío.

— ¿Acaso eres un niño para jugar con animales?

— Y qué si quiero.

— ¡Niña tonta! —el más alto de grupo se acercó a Ritsu de manera intimidante, al ver que esta no se inmutaba decidió empujarla.

— ¡Es por eso que las niñas no deberían venir al parque! —acusaron los niños mientras se alejaban.

Al tener las manos dentro de su bolsillo para sujetar a la lagartija Ritsu había caído pesadamente sobre el suelo. Su pequeña diadema había caído de su cabello al impacto, siendo pateada por uno de los niños que se retiraban enfadados. Mio, quien había visto aterrorizada todo el espectáculo, se acercó corriendo a su amiga para asegurarse que se hallaba bien.

— Ritsu ¿Estás bien?

— Mio —al girarse, la pelinegra notó que los ojos de la castaña estaban reteniendo dos pequeñas gotas— Lo siento, parece que hoy tendremos compañía extra a casa.

Y así la pequeña Ritsu dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para disipar todo rastro de susto. Mio asintió y la ayudó a incorporarse. Camino a casa la castaña se aseguró de dejar al pequeño animal en un lugar seguro, la pelinegra podría asegurar que el pequeño le había dado las gracias a Ritsu una vez este abandonó su bolsillo.

A la mañana siguiente Mio se aproximó a Ritsu durante el almuerzo, esta se encontraba luchando con el fleco que ahora caía libremente sobre su rostro, podía notarse que le incomodaba bastante.

— Oye, Ritsu —murmuró la pelinegra una vez a lado de la castaña.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mio-chan?

— Sabes, yo creo que no eres una niña tonta —una vez dicho esto se posicionó tras Ritsu, sacó una diadema amarilla de su bolsillo y la acomodó en su cabello— En realidad creo que eres muy valiente.

— Mi-Mio —la castaña se había quedado paralizada en su asiento, no esperaba para nada ese gesto.

— A veces me gustaría ser más como tú…

— ¡No te preocupes, Mio! —exclamó Ritsu, poniéndose de pie enérgicamente— seré tu protectora de lagartijas todas las veces que quier- ¡Ouch!

— ¡No me refería a eso! —el inicio de los golpes en la cabeza para reprender a la castaña habían empezado en este punto.

El golpe desacomodó un poco la diadema amarilla que llevaba Ritsu, accesorio al cual la castaña le tomó importancia desde aquella ocasión.

 **[Fin flashback]**

A Ritsu realmente nunca le molestó el que le dijeran que parecía niño por el comportamiento. Siempre había estado bien así, de otra manera no podía haber atendido los llamado de Mio cada vez que está lo ha solicitado. A pesar que es ella quien mayormente planta temor en su amiga, es ella también quien le brinda el confort necesario para superarlo.

 _Definitivamente Mio sería mucho mejor de Julieta._

 _Pero ¿Y yo?_

 _…_

 _«¡Yo creo que Ritsu es perfecta para el papel!»_

El recuerdo de lo dicho por Mio esa mañana llegó a su memoria.

 _«_ _Ella es enérgica y valiente ¡Sin mencionar que practica lucha libre con ella misma!»_

De acuerdo, quizás lo último no hubiese sido necesario mencionar. Aunque lo hubiese mencionado solo para salir del paso y librarse del protagónico, el que Mio plantará ese adjetivo en ella la hacía sentir feliz.

Pero ¿Y eso de que le servía a Julieta?

— Ahh… Esto no va a funcionar —suspiró pesadamente la baterista

— Bueno, al menos tenemos memorizadas ya las líneas —respondió Mio del otro lado de la cama

— Pero Mio, tú estabas riéndote demasiado fuerte.

— Eso es porque cuando actúas como Julieta… Pffff—la pelinegra intentó contener su risa sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Acaso es realmente gracioso? —reprocho la castaña— Bueno, tu Romeo no parece una persona confiable ¡No hay forma de que quisiera fugarme con él!

Dicho esto empujó a su amiga hasta el borde de la cama para que dejará de burlase, cayendo esta al suelo.

— No es mi culpa —sinceró la bajista— yo realmente no tengo tanta confianza.

— Tú deberías interpretar a Julieta, la interpretarías perfectamente con tu inseguridad.

Ritsu se puso de pie e intentó colocar una pose tímida en ella, tomo aire e interpretó un fragmento de sus líneas como si lo hiciese Mio.

— ¡Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?

— ¡Yo no hago eso! —objetó Mio— Tú podrías interpretar a Romeo así.

Mio planto una pose segura al ponerse de pie, tomo aire y recitó de manera firme como si de Ritsu se tratase.

— ¡Oh, Julieta! ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

— No creo que Romeo lo dijera de esa manera —hizo Ritso la observación.

— Bueno, aun así estarías mejor para el papel —Mio volvió a colocarse en la posición anterior— ¡Para recibir tu amor iría a lo más profundo de-…

— Eh!?

Ambas cayeron en cuenta que interpretando su personaje como si de la otra se tratara podrían lograrlo. Algo complicado de entender pero parecía funcionar en ellas y eso les bastaba por ahora.

—o—

Mio tenía que hacer algo con su timidez. Una noche atrás había logrado interpretar a Romeo a la perfección, pero con sus amigas presentes ella había recordado que a pesar de interpretar el papel como si se tratara de Ritsu pues no era ella al final de cuentas.

Mugi acompañaba la marcha apesadumbrada que la bajista daba a través de los pasillos buscando despejarse un poco.

— Me siento realmente curiosa —rompió finalmente el silencio Mugi— ¿Cómo es que Ricchan y tú llegaron a la idea de interpretar su papel como si fuesen la otra?

— Oh, no es la gran cosa —respondió Mio— siempre lo he pensado así. Ritsu es de las personas a las cuales los papeles heroicos le asientan con toda naturalidad.

— Realmente Ritsu tiene encanto para esas cosas —sonreía Mugi con toda la inocencia del caso.

— Cuando éramos niñas Ritsu enfrentó a un grupo de niños para salvar a una pequeña lagartija —Mio añadió al comentario de la tecladista— siempre he admirado ese lado suyo, creo que es lo único que podría admirar de esa cabeza hueca.

— Eso se oyó tan cruel, Mio-chan —Mugi reprendió a su compañera.

— E-eh, no no, no lo decía con esa intención —Mio se disculpó— Ya sabes, Ritsu podría ser un poco más responsable y dejar de pasársela jugándome bromas de mal gusto.

— Tal vez si —Mugi traía cierta sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios— pero de otra manera creo que Ricchan y tú no podrían congeniar tan bien. A veces siento un poco de envidia por todo ese tiempo que ustedes llevan juntas y esa connivencia que hay en sus acciones, incluso cuando la regañas. Creo que no podrían haber elegido a un mejor par para la obra.

Mio levantó un poco la mirada, quizás observando un viejo recuerdo. Al parecer había logrado traerlo de vuelta, pues sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complaciente.

— Lo sé.


End file.
